


And like the cycle of the year, we begin again [Русский]

by Aniri_Rin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Arthur Returns, Basically The Merlin Series 6 We All Needed, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Love, Masturbation, Merthur - Freeform, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, PG rated, POV Arthur, POV Merlin, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Series, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Translation, until later chapters
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniri_Rin/pseuds/Aniri_Rin
Summary: Много долгих лет Мерлин ждал. Вторую половину его души, его жизни. Он был рожден, чтобы служить Артуру. А значит, и чтобы ждать его возвращения. Даже если это заняло тысячу лет. Даже если ожидание, казалось, никогда не кончится.До тех пор пока, однажды, это не произошло.Когда Артур выходит из озера Авалон через 1500 лет после своей смерти, он находит мир, отличный от того, который он знал. Столкнувшись с потерей всех, кого он любил, и угрозой надвигающегося пророчества, Артур должен понять, что значит быть не просто королем, но "будущим" королем. Мерлин делает все возможное, чтобы направлять его, изо всех сил стараясь скрывать свою любовь и страх потерять его снова.Перевод публикуется также на https://ficbook.net/readfic/8995164.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 14





	1. И тогда мир рухнул

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And like the cycle of the year, we begin again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092269) by [katherynefromphilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katherynefromphilly/pseuds/katherynefromphilly). 



Он погружался во тьму, сквозь пелену до него доносились крики Мерлина:

— Артур! Нет! Артур!

Его тело вдруг стало непривычно тяжелым, а в голове с сожалением пронеслась последняя мысль: «Если даже Смерть не смогла заставить Мерлина подчиниться, разве был шанс у простого короля?»

Артуру захотелось поделиться колкостью с другом, чтобы превратить отчаянные крики Мерлина в усмешку. Но у него больше не было сил говорить. У него больше не было сил ни на что. Особенно на борьбу с этой тяжелой беспросветной тьмой, которая затягивала его все глубже и глубже, оставляя позади его жизнь и земли, его замок и страну, его друзей и врагов.

Совсем рядом с ним Мерлин кричал от ярости на судьбу и предназначение, на духов этого мира. Его слова были наполнены такой силой, что Артур прочувствовал ее всем телом до самых костей.

— Я не могу потерять его! Он мой друг!

Ткань мироздания вздрогнула и взбушевалась от силы просьб Мерлина. Но тьма не уступила. Артур позволил себе упасть в ее холодные объятия, с облегчением оставляя позади всю боль и потери, все битвы и предательства. С благодарностью принимая его вечный покой. Но еще…

Артур в последний раз сосредоточился на мире живых, чтобы взять с собой последнее воспоминание. Только одно. Чтобы хранить его в темноте.

Мягкие покачивания. Соленые капли на щеках. Тихий шепот сквозь хриплые рыдания. Нежность теплой руки на лбу.

«Мерлин», — подумал он. И это было прощание, и благодарность, и обещание — все было в этом имени.

А затем мир рухнул. Остались лишь тьма и покой.

Там, куда он попал, время было не властно, но он чувствовал, что прошли годы. Там сознание всегда ускользало, но он просто понимал, что уже не осталось ничего, что когда-то было ему дорого.

Простые факты, лишенные эмоций. Там ничего не имело значение. Просто существование.

Однако, иногда в этой пустой темноте его достигали колебания из мира живых. Яркие воспоминания проносились мимолетными вспышками: блестящие шпили замка и звон мечей, смех, предательство, любовь, дружба… и теплая ладонь на его лбу, и голубые глаза, изучающие его лицо, и хриплый голос, выкрикивающий его имя.

— Артур…

Тьма заглушала их каждый раз.

За пределами этой пустоты жизнь продолжалась. Солнце вставало и садилось. Люди рождались и умирали. Мир менялся сквозь века, превращаясь для него во что-то неизведанное.

— Артур…

Снова и снова этот голос: тихий или звонкий, с горечью или смехом. Каждый раз напоминал ему, кем он был, кем он должен был быть. Но лишь на мгновение. Это продолжалось бесконечно долго.

Пока однажды…

— Артур… Пожалуйста…

На этот раз голос вызвал волну воспоминаний и чувств, которые не исчезли.

«Мерлин».

На этот раз тьма отпустила его.

— Артур, — голос продолжал звать его.

Он сосредоточился на звуке своего имени.

«Мерлин…»


	2. В преддверии солнцестояния

Мерлин спускался по узкой улочке. Полы длинного пальто хлестали его по уставшим ногам, а ремень сумки больно врезался в плечо. Мерлин резко поправил лямку.

— Эта женщина! — рявкнул он, выплевывая прядь белых волос, которые так и норовили залезть ему в рот. — Нас ждет серьезный разговор, Элеонора Мейбл Годвин!

Бормоча проклятия, он взял спальный мешок под мышку и размял ноющие суставы. Сказывались сырая погода и долгая дорога с конюшни вдовы Аббернати.

«Лошадь заболела, как же!» — мысленно причитал Мерлин. Ему стоило догадаться, что Элеонора в который раз взяла на себя роль свахи. Единственным больным животным на той конюшне была вдова Аббернати!

— Бесстыжая старая женщина, — проворчал Мерлин. — В ее-то возрасте щипать меня за зад…

Рев проезжающего мимо грузовика вывел его из рассуждений и вынудил отпрянуть к живой изгороди на краю дороги. Большой синий грузовик, вероятно, с припасами для фестиваля летнего солнцестояния промчался по узкой улочке. Бесконечные грузовики и предпраздничная суета доставляли некоторое неудобство. Но фестиваль стоил того, особенно того стоили свежеиспеченные мясные и яблочные пироги и…

«Мерлин».

Он остановился. Несколько секунд он стоял совершенно неподвижно, опустив голову и закрыв глаза. Прислушивался. Но ничего не указывало на пробуждение древней магии. Все было так же, как и на протяжении всех этих веков. Тихо.  
Сквозь щель в изгороди Мерлин видел, как воды Авалона разбиваются о берег в зеленых и серых тонах. Посреди озера на острове пустовали руины башни.

«Идиот», — он вздохнул и заставил свои уставшие ноги отвести его домой.

Вскоре он достиг низкой стены, которая отделяла узкий переулок от его собственности. Он заметил, что обрушившихся камней на тротуаре стало еще больше, и мысленно добавил этот пункт к списку дел.

Мерлин обвел взглядом широкую равнину на берегу озера и остановился на массивном каменном сооружении, которое служило ему домом.

«Северная башня тоже нуждается в каменной обработке», — отметил он. Шов между округлой трехэтажной башней и кирпичной кладкой прямоугольного замка вечно доставлял проблемы. С другой стороны здания Южная башня выглядела намного лучше. Но ведь и построил он ее сто лет спустя. К тому времени его навыки в каменной кладке стали намного лучше.

— Эмрис!

Мерлин сделал вид, что не услышал старуху, стоявшую у входной двери замка. Вместо этого он подошел к деревянной табличке с надписью «Кафе и Аптека Авалона» и поправил ее. А затем демонстративно стряхнул воображаемую пыль со знака внизу, на котором мелкими буквами было приписано «Музей Авалона».

— Эмрис Ханитсон! Я знаю, ты меня слышишь!

Мерлин поправил табличку еще несколько раз, прежде чем, наконец, прошел через ворота и спустился по дорожке. В каменной арке дверного проема стояла и хмуро смотрела на него, скрестив руки, седовласая старушка в платье, покрытом яркими цветами.  
Рядом с ней чем-то обеспокоенные стояли два молодых человека в синих комбинезонах — явно поставщики фестиваля летнего солнцестояния. Первый мужчина прижимал папку для бумаг к груди, как щит. А второй прятался позади него.

— Все в порядке, Элеонора? — любезно спросил Мерлин.

— Вы мистер Ханитсон? — спросил человек с папкой.

— Разве я только что не назвала его Эмрисом Ханитсоном, молодой человек? — грозно бросила ему Элеонора. — И я уже сказала вам, что это я занимаюсь оформлением документов. Потому что кое-кто не хочет.

Мерлин пропустил насмешку мимо ушей, потому что это была правда.

— Вы слышали, — кивнул он молодому человеку. — Элеонора отвечает за организацию фестиваля, поэтому это ее подпись вы должны получить в документах настолько важных, что вы не даете мне пройти в собственный дом и заняться своей работой, — он указал на посетителей за открытыми двойными дверями, и рабочие отошли в сторону, позволяя им зайти в кафе.

Воспользовавшись замешательством рабочих, Элеонора схватила папку и подписала документы.

— Вот. А теперь идите и займитесь шатрами. К тому моменту, когда прибудут торговцы едой, все должно быть готово. Только не ставьте шатер над Каменным кругом! — она крикнула вдогонку поспешившим прочь мужчинам. — Чтобы не загорелся, как в прошлом году!

— Я помню, — усмехнулся Мерлин. — Вот это было шоу.

— Это ты виноват.

— Это случилось только потому, что я пытался… — Мерлин не закончил фразу и разочарованно вздохнул. — Неважно! Меня интересует другое, Элеонора Мейбл Годвин! Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить по поводу вдовы Аббернати?!

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — Элеонора скрылась в доме, как ни в чем не бывало. Мерлин проследовал за ней под каменным сводом вестибюля.

— Я имею в виду якобы больную лошадь, которая якобы требовала моего внимания!

— Лошадь Милдред чувствовала себя лучше, когда ты пришел?

— Ее лошадь не болела вовсе! В чем я прекрасно убедился, когда эта престарелая бесстыдница настойчиво преследовала меня по всей конюшне! Ты можешь… Это не смешно!

Смех Элеоноры эхом отразился от каменных стен прихожей, несмотря на то, что она прикрыла рот худой рукой.

— Эта женщина невыносима, — фыркнул Мерлин, изучая потолок на наличие признаков износа.

Он не планировал строить основное здание замка наподобие тронного зала Камелота, но каким-то образом получилась почти точная его копия. В одном конце комнаты, где должен был возвышаться помост для трона Артура, стояла буфетная стойка. А в другом, где должны были быть входные двери, — его Аптека. Если закрыть глаза на белые столики кафе, посетителей и таблички «Бесплатный Wi-Fi», сходство было поразительное. Ну, за исключением окна во всю стену, из которого открывался вид на озеро Авалон, остров и башню.

— Убедись, что хорошенько смыл с себя запах конского навоза, Эмрис, — сказала Элеонора, стоя посреди зала.

— Я не пахну конским навозом! — Мерлин крикнул в ответ, игнорируя взгляды людей, сидящих поблизости. Они оторвались от своего кофе или чая с бутербродами и с интересом наблюдали за их ссорой.

— О, еще как, — протянула Элеонора и взяла кофейник, чтобы наполнить чашки гостей за стойкой.

Мерлин кинул сумку на пол и стянул шляпу с головы.

— Элеонора! — резко произнес он тем тоном, который Гаюс всегда использовал, когда Мерлин совершал что-то опасное ради спасения королевства, не получая за это никакой благодарности. Элеонора обернулась с графином в руке и с любопытством посмотрела на него.

— Что-то не так, Эмрис?

— Конечно, что-то не так! Ты видишь, что делает моя бровь? Видишь? Вот так! — Мерлин приподнял угол брови скрюченным артритом пальцем. Уже пятнадцать веков он ходил по земле, но все еще не мог повторить то, что делал Гаюс. — Это, — объяснил Мерлин. — Это «бровь недовольства»! Тобой! Тем, что ты пыталась свести меня с деревенской вдовой. Снова! После того, как я столько раз говорил этого не делать!

— Если вдова Аббернати не твой тип, у меня на примете есть еще несколько кандидатур.

— Что? Нет! Это же совершенно противоположно тому, что я тебе говорю! Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — Мерлин запустил в волосы пальцы, болезненно пропуская сквозь них длинные грубые белые пряди. — Не пойму, почему я до сих пор тебя не уволил! Ты никогда не делаешь то, что я тебе говорю!

— Я делаю то, что лучше для тебя, Эмрис, — ответила Элеонора, вызывающе подняв подбородок.

Мерлин замер от воспоминаний, нахлынувших ослепляющей волной.

— Почему я до сих пор тебя не уволил, Мерлин? Ты никогда не делаешь то, что я тебе говорю!

— Потому что я знаю, как будет лучше для тебя, милорд. Ты бы не выжил без меня.

— Да неужели?

— Разумеется. Уверен, ты самостоятельно не нашел бы даже свою королевскую задницу.

— Я уверен, что справился бы. И в два раза быстрее.

— Если и так, то только благодаря ее огромным размерам.

— Заткнись, Мерлин.

Он очнулся от размышлений от прикосновения к его руке. Сквозь туман он разглядел размытый силуэт Элеоноры, стоящей перед ним. Он моргнул и почувствовал, как слезы катятся по щекам и падают на бороду.

— Мне нужно отнести эти травы в аптеку, — тихо проговорил Мерлин, указывая на свою сумку.

Элеонора хотела что-то сказать, но передумала и кивнула.

— Когда закончишь, встретимся в парке. Думаю, что последнее слово о том, где установить лавку с корнуоллскими пирогами, должно быть за тобой. Боже упаси, если они окажутся слишком далеко.

— В прошлом году все было уже распродано, когда я до них добрался.

— Я помню, как ты жаловался на это каждый день в течение трех месяцев после фестиваля.

Мерлин улыбнулся. Элеонора направилась в дальний конец зала, пробираясь между столами. В Камелоте у дальней стены располагался трон, но здесь были только буфетная стойка и витрины с выпечкой, а еще двери на кухню кафе и в Северную башню, в которой он жил.

Элеонора встала за стойку, разогнала прохлаждающихся работников и сама принялась подливать кофе сидящим там посетителям.

— Какая глупость, — пробормотал Мерлин. Он не мог долго злиться на Элеонору. Она была его хорошей подругой уже почти сорок лет. Он прекрасно понимал: она лишь хотела, чтобы он нашел то же, что и она со своим вторым мужем, пусть и поздно. Кото-то, о ком хочется заботиться, кто окажется второй стороной той же монеты. Взгляд Мерлина скользнул по озеру Авалон за окном.

«Ты даже не представляешь, с чем мне приходится мириться в твое отсутствие, Артур», — подумал он, глядя на башню.

«Ты имеешь в виду прыткую старуху с ловкими руками?» — он вспомнил голос Артура, нежный, но упрекающий.

«Я бы посмотрел, как бы ты с ней справился. Она стихийное бедствие — вот она кто».

«О, прошу тебя. Нечто подобное не должно быть проблемой, Мерлин. Даже для тебя».

«У меня остались следы от ее щипков».

«Так вот почему ты спрятался в пустой конюшне? Это было смехотворно, честное слово…»

— О, заткнись, — выпалил Мерлин, удивляясь сам себе. Он оглянулся вокруг, чтобы удостовериться, что никто его не услышал, и тяжело вздохнул. Он был один слишком долго. Позади него кто-то откашлялся.

— Да? — Мерлин взял себя в руки и, обернувшись, увидел на пороге молодую пару. Они заметно нервничали.

— Можете ли вы… Я имею в виду… — девушка взглянула на своего молодого человека, который закусил губу. — Мы надеялись, что вы могли бы, ну… То есть мы видели в интернете, что вы продаете… Эликсир?

— Сюда, — Мерлин повел их в южный конец зала, где над двойными стеклянными дверями висела старая деревянная вывеска «Аптека». Он распахнул двери, за ними оказались ряды стеллажей, заставленные склянками с лекарствами, специями, домашним мылом и свечами, и множеством других товаров, которые приготовили он и его помощники.

— Подождите здесь, — сказал Мерлин паре, направляясь к торговому прилавку, растянувшемуся вдоль дальней стены.

Его помощник Данил сидел за прилавком возле кассы, сгорбившись над ноутбуком, черные волосы почти полностью закрывали его глаза. Рядом с ним на стуле сидел второй помощник Хит, который постоянно выглядел так, как будто он только что пришел с поля для регби: светлые волосы растрепались, а лицо разрумянилось, и — в эту секунду — его грязные кроссовки красовались на стойке, пока он играл на телефоне. Мерлин швырнул свою сумку на прилавок прямо туда, где располагались ноги Хита, чуть не сбросив того со стула.

— Эй! — вскрикнул Хит.

Мерлин поднял спальник, который нес всю дорогу от дома вдовы Аббернати.

— Я не ломовая лошадь твоей бабушки! — он швырнул мешок Хиту. — Если тебе нужно что-то еще для фестивального кемпинга, разбирайся с этим сам!

— Но ведь тогда бедняга Данил остался бы один, — сказал Хит с притворным беспокойством, — Вы же знаете, что без меня он совершенно беспомощен.

— Только если речь идет о подъеме коробок — занятии, совершенно не требующем умственных усилий. Тогда конечно. У тебя это определенно лучше получается, — Данил усмехнулся, глядя в экран ноутбука.

— Значит, ты заметил, да? — спросил Хит, закатывая рукав и показывая Данилу свой бицепс.

— Размечтался.

Мерлин увидел покрасневшие уши Данила и изучающий его профиль взгляд Хита, и закатил глаза.

«О, Небеса, неужели они все еще не сошлись?» Это было все равно, что наблюдать за резвыми жеребцами на конюшне вдовы Аббернати.

— Кстати, — обратился Мерлин к Хиту. — В следующий раз, когда мне позвонят насчет лошади твоей бабушки, ты поедешь со мной, чтобы удостовериться, действительно ли она больна. Может быть, это поможет твоей бабушке держать свои руки подальше от моей задницы.

— О, Боже, пожалуйста, остановитесь, — Хит побледнел, увидев, как Мерлин ощупывает себя длинными пальцами.

— Именно это я и говорил твоей бабушке!

— Это просто… Фу! Вам же лет сто!

— Больше, — Мерлин сунул ему свою сумку. — Так помоги же старику и отнеси эти травы сушиться в оранжерею. Но сначала принеси немного волшебного эликсира любви вон той молодой паре, хорошо?

— Еще заказ? — спросил Хит, внезапно заинтересовавшись. — Они прочитали о нем на моем сайте?

— Спроси их сам, — сказал Мерлин, отходя в сторону, чтобы Хит мог заняться покупателями. Он, кряхтя, занял освободившийся стул: ноги болели от утренней прогулки. На самом деле сегодня все болело. Он чувствовал себя таким же стариком, каким позволил себе стать.

Данил заерзал на стуле, наклонился ближе и заговорил, понизив голос:

— Я знаю, что вы не особо любите такие разговоры, Эмрис… Простите, что спрашиваю, но …

— Выкладывай.

— Это просто… я хочу знать, что в этом волшебном любовном эликсире?

— Витамины С и В, немного анисовой водки для аромата и немного меда для сладости, — Мерлин усмехнулся.

— Но… В этом же нет ничего особенного. А люди в восторге. Говорят, что эликсир… Ну, что он хорошо справляется со своей задачей.

— В спальне? — прямо уточнил Мерлин. — В вопросах…

— Да, — быстро ответил Данил, зардевшись. — Эти ингредиенты не должны оказывать никакого влияния на… это.

— Но ведь они этого не знают, не так ли? И тебе лучше никому не рассказывать правду. Особенно Хиту, м? Чтобы не испортить все веселье, которое вас ожидает вместе…

— Тссс! — Данил быстро взглянул туда, где Хит только что поднялся по винтовой лестнице в оранжерею.

— Боже мой, — громко сказал Мерлин. — Ты ему еще не сказал?

— Тсс! Нет! Я жду подходящего момента!

— Ты уже несколько месяцев вздыхаешь по этому мальчику!

— Прошло не несколько месяцев, а всего…

— Ради всего святого… Хит!

Данил схватил Мерлина за руку.

— О Господи, что вы..?

— Хит Аббернати!

— Что? — донеслось с лестницы.

— Данил хотел бы, чтобы ты пошел с ним на праздник летнего солнцестояния, — Мерлин оттолкнул руки Данила, когда тот потянул его за пальто. — Как пара. В романтическом смысле. Что ты на это скажешь? Пойдешь с ним? Избавишь его от страданий?

Данил закрыл лицо руками.

— Я больше никогда ничего вам не расскажу. Вы худший хранитель секретов в истории хранителей секретов!

— Передайте ему, что я пойду, — отозвался Хит. — И еще передайте, что ему давно следовало меня спросить.

Данил в изумлении выпрямился.

— Некоторые секреты хранить не следует, — сказал ему Мерлин. — Поверь мне на слово.


End file.
